1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become small and light, a high density and high quality mounting of a package, which is the core of electronic devices, have become important considerations. As compared to a conventional plastic package, a ball grid array (BGA) package has advantages of reducing a mounting region on a mother board and having excellent electronic characteristics.
While conventional plastic packages employ a lead frame, the BGA package employs a printed circuit board. Since external connection terminals such as solder balls can be formed on the entire surface, which is opposite to an adhesive surface of semiconductor chips, of the printed circuit board, the mother board has the advantage of a high mounting density.
The solder balls may be disposed as a lattice shape between the package substrate and the printed circuit board. These solder balls may not only electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the printed circuit board, but also physically combine the semiconductor chip to the printed circuit board.